New girl
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny is the new girl but when Chad spies on her what will happen? Sorry bad summary but good story! One Shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey im Chad Dylan Cooper. Like you didn't know that. Like really. Okay anyway for all you people that live under rocks ( and by the way I heard some people do) I am from Mackenzie Falls the number one tween Drama in America. Im also the greatest actor of our generation . ( Im not the only one who agrees).

Recently I heard our Rivals also from the Condor network are getting a new cast member. Who knows what her name is. The only way to find out is to spy on them. They are all idiots. I know there names but I act like I don't. Tawni , I dated when I was six, yes I was a ladies magnet back then also. She isn't funny at all she cares all about her looks just like me and is pretty but im not into her.

Nico and Grady are best friends and may I say STUPID and other words I don't really want to say. Zora is just creepy. Once I was in my dressing room I heard a bang from the vents and she ended up falling out of there with a gnome. Where in the world did she get a gnome. Then she started nursing it . Seriously?

Anyway I got chosen by my cast because there all snobs and girly girls to go spy on them. I see Marshall there producer all jumpy. Probably excited because they really desperately need more viewers. There show SUCKS.

That's when I heard the big doors open. A girl with brown hair with a little bit of blonde highlights came in with a suitcase and a guitar case. Guess she plays just like me. But I will always be better.

This girl is hot. Man!

" Sonny" Marshall said coming up to her.

" Mr. Pike" she said. Wow her voice.

" Please call me Marshall" he said.

" We promise you miss munroe she will be very safe here" he said.

" Good because you know what we do to people in Wisconsin who make promises they cant keep" so they are from Wisconsin. Wisconsinites. Ugh .

" You make them into cheese" he said and started laughing. It wasn't that funny.

" I see where you get your sense of humor" he said to Sonny. I guess her name is.

" Actually I get it from my dad shes not kidding" that's when I burst out laughing. That was funny.

Hahaha.

Uh oh they spotted me.

" Hi" she said and walked up to me.

" Hi"

"I'm Sonny" she stuck out her hand. She is so pretty up close. I think I was staring at her because she was waving her hand in front of my face.

" Sonny im going to go" her mom said. Good I get some time with her.

" Hey I can show you around" I said.

" Okay".

* * *

I showed her around and we got to know each other a bit. I learned that her birthday is March 16 , 11 days after mine. Her favorite colors are purple and black and she loves to sing.

We sat down for lunch and I got her lobster. She was going on about how I didn't have to but I just told her its fine.

I really like this girl even though shes on So Random. I'm loosing my mind.

Just when I thought this day was going to get better and better my cast walked in.

Portlyn came up to us.

" So this is the snob from So Random" she said.

Sonny just stayed quite.

" Wow. I thought they had more class then to hire someone not even good looking at all" Portlyn added on.

Sonny had a mixture of hurt and angry in her eyes.

" If you think that way I should have been on your show, you look like you never took a shower your makeup is smeared at you don't look half as good as me" Sonny shot back.

I started laughing. Everyone from my cast started ooing and Portlyn got mad.

" Excuse me " she said.

" You heard me right Chad" sonny said. Oh no she brought me into it.

" You actually think he's going to take sides with you , the only reason he was hanging out with you today is to spy on you and figure out your weaknesses so your views wouldn't go up" Portlyn said.

Uh oh I saw tears form in Sonny's eyes. I care about her oh my god.

" Is that true" she asked turning to me.

" Yea but you're the one who fell for it" I said. I really shouldn't of said that. The last glimpse of her face I saw was the tear that hit the floor. Oh god.

I ran after her screaming her name but she wouldn't stop.

" Sonny I care about you" I screamed that made her stop.

" If you really care about me why would you do that" she asked.

" It was like that at first that I wanted to find out your weaknesses but then I started to really like you and it ended up me wanting to learn about you" I said walking toward her. She kept walking back until she hit the wall. I trapped her in so she couldn't go anywhere.

" Then why didn't you tell me " she asked.

" Because then you would think I was doing it then " I said.

"Oh"

" I really like you Sonny" I said.

" I like you too " she replied.

I bent down and I kissed her. It was small in the end I wanted more.

She pulled me down and kissed me again making it longer and better.

This was the best day of my life.

Sonny pov

I walked through the door of my apartment I was going to share with my mom.

" Sonny how was your first day " she asked.

" The best day of my life" I replied.

* * *

This was indeed a one-shot. I hope you liked it. Please give me atleast ten reviews. I really tried on this one. Its my third story my second one shot. If you have not read my others click on my profile. There is Sonny and the coopers. That is about when Sonny moves to California and finds out her parents died so she goes and lives with the Coopers. She starts dating Chad and they go through some good and bad bumps. Doodlings is about when Sonny doodles on a piece of paper and Chad finds it. Will he torment her or finally admit his feelings? I am working on a new story too so it will probably be up tonight or tomorrow. Please review. THANKS.


	2. sorry

Important note

I just want to say something quickly to some authors. To make a story I look at other peoples ideas and think of my own I can make like that. I DON'T copy them. I think of ideas and make them my own. If some people think that im sorry. I was reading a story and I thought of an idea and wrote all the chapters and uploaded them on different dates. Im sorry to the person who thought I copied but I honestly didn't. And im very truly sorry. When I was reading I was like oh no this is very similar I guess they thought I copied but really I didn't and im very sorry. It made me upset when I read this persons authors note commenting about me. But I guess I deserve that even though I didn't know what would happen in there story. I just read the first chapter then thought of ideas and once I was done with the whole story I caught up to where they were and read the authors note mentioning me. I am very truly sorry.


End file.
